Be Human
by Mad Universe
Summary: Madara Ha Conseguido Un Nuevo Aliado, No Hay Que Dudar, Tu ERES Un Shinobi, KakaXKarin, Fic Colectivo
1. Chapter 1

Gente de Fanfiction, Hola!, los saluda esta vez, Jxszx, con esta cuenta para fic colectivos que escribo con Nanami-Uzumaki, (busquen nuestras historias, yo se que quieren ;) )

Les traemos esta nueva historia con una pareja poco convencional y CREO!, la primera en español en Fanfiction, pero como sea, este primer capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a

**Nanami-Uzumaki **

La continuación sera hecha por mi, Jxszx, y luego ella y así sucesivamente, espero la disfruten, esta pareja pues ahí la lleva en mi lista

Yo Jxszx, les doy el anuncio de que mis fic no se me olvidaron, hay contis que pronto publicare junto con nuevos proyectos, entre ellos un NaruKarin *0*. esperen continuación de mis fic ;D!, sin mas preámbulo les dejo este cap escrito por

**Nanami-Uzumaki**

Se sentía decepcionada. Después de haber vivido ese horrible momento con Sasuke, en el cual el incito a su ex compañera de equipo a asesinarla. Sintió su mundo venirse abajo. El chico que más amaba la había utilizado y traicionado. Ya no sabía en quien creer. Su decepción aumentaba cada vez que rememoraba aquella escena. Era una desilusión, saber que uno de tus compañeros no dudaría en asesinarte si ya no te necesita. Quería morir, la muerte se veía hermosa a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo. Pero entonces… ellos llegaron. El equipo 7. Sus chakras se sentían cálidos, más que nada el del chico rubio. Pero había uno entre ellos que le llamaba la atención, y era el del hombre de cabellos plateados.

Era tranquilo y sereno, pero a la vez decidido. Se sentía segura al sentirlo cerca de ella. Más que nada, porque la estaba cargando en su espalda. Un tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas, al sentir la calidez del hombre más cerca.

-Te llevaremos a Konoha para interrogarte.

Soltó de pronto el hombre de mascara. Ella simplemente se encogió un poco, ya se veía eso venir. Suspiro ruidosamente en señal de derrota. No podía hacer nada, estaba débil y Madara la había dejado. Aunque, eso la alegraba, no tendría que ver a Sasuke nuevamente.

-Ya me suponía eso.

La oji-roja, observaba como Naruto, se quejaba por el dolor que experimentaba al recibir un corte con el kunai venenoso que Sakura iba a utilizar contra el Uchiha menor.

-No me siento bien- Decía el rubio de ojos azules, sujetando su estomago.

-¿Estarás bien?- Preguntaba Sakura, observando preocupada al rubio.

Karin podía sentir la culpabilidad en el chakra de la peli-rosa. Lo que había hecho era una estupidez, ¿cómo podría ella poder asesinar a Sasuke? Aunque, podía entenderla. Estaba desesperada por ayudar a Naruto. Bajo la mirada algo triste. Aquel equipo se apoyaba mutuamente y se comprendían, mas… el suyo, estaba lleno de traición, más que nada por parte del Uchiha.

Para él, ellos eran solamente unos títeres. No servían para nada más que para conseguir sus objetivos. Ahora que ella ya no le servía, trato de asesinarla.

-No te preocupes, Madara lo ha corrompido demasiado. Esta mal de la cabeza, si ha querido deshacerse de una chica tan talentosa como tú.

Menciono de pronto el jounin de cabellos plata, provocando un inesperado sonrojo en la chica.

-Etto… ¿Gracias?

Se encogió un poco, ocultando su rostro tras la espalda del hombre. Ese gesto le saco una sonrisa a Kakashi. Debía admitirlo, la chica era linda. Pero era menor que él. No podía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas. Regresaron por los otros chicos que Sakura había dejado inconscientes.

-"Esta chica está loca."- Pensó Karin, observando con una gota de sudor en la nuca, como Sakura se disculpaba con el chico perro y el resto.

-Bien, es hora de regresar e informar de todo lo ocurrido a los demás.- Menciono el ninja de cabellos platas, provocando el asentimiento general de los presentes.

-Hai

Rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar.

En el lugar, se hallaban ruinas por doquier. Gente trabajaba reconstruyendo sus hogares, puestos o algún edificio importante para la aldea. Después del ataque de Pain. Estaban propensos a más ataques. Aunque ahora, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el mar. Karin observaba impresionada las ruinas, se sentía mal por lo que aquellas personas vivían. A cada momento su odio incrementaba, contra Tobi y Sasuke. Estaban yendo demasiado lejos y ellos debían detenerlos, obviamente ella cooperaria con la aldea. Estaba cansada de no hacer nada más que servir a Sasuke.

Suspiro ruidosamente, completamente aburrida. Se encontraba sentada en la sala de interrogación, mientras dos hombres corpulentos la observaban minuciosamente.

-Di todo lo que sabes- Hablo sin emoción alguna, el gran Ibiki Morino.

Karin lo observo sin interés alguno, mientras bostezaba un poco. El hombre de paliacate, entrecerró sus ojos, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperaba cualquier cosa de esa chica. Aunque… si la observaba con atención, no era nada fea. Su cabello color carmín, hacia resaltar su blanquecina piel. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en su trabajo.

-Habla ya- dijo desesperado.

-Primero que nada, denme algo de comer. Estar a punto de morir y ser salvada, te deja con apetito.

Los presentes cayeron de espaldas, al escuchar sus condiciones. Ibiki hizo una seña con la mano y unos ANBU aparecieron. Estos en un parpadeo, se retiraron para ir por la comida que la chica había pedido. A los interrogadores, les parecía que sería un largo día.

Una figura se movía en las penumbras de la noche. La luz de la luna, iluminaba el bosque con plenitud. Sirviendo como guía a los ninjas que se encontraban adentrados en el. La figura saltaba de rama en rama, hasta detenerse en una en específico. Frente a ella, apareció una extraña mujer de cabellos largos, hasta por debajo de la cintura, eran de un color verde oscuro y sus ojos rojos resaltaban con dos rubíes. Su esbelta figura, era cubierta por una capa negra, ocultando sus vestimentas.

-Al fin has llegado.- Dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes, sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no me molestarías, hasta que destruyera el mundo- Dijo la figura, caminando hasta el borde de la rama, provocando que los rayos de la luna le dieran de lleno, revelando a un hombre con una máscara naranja en espiral.

-En eso tienes razón- Rio de forma sádica la oji-roja.

-¿A que me has llamado Kasumi?- Pregunto Madara, frunciendo el seño tras su máscara.

-Te propongo un trato, Madara-kun.

Un largo e incomodo silencio, se apodero del ambiente. Kasumi observaba al Uchiha con una arrogante sonrisa. Su mirada carmín, delataba una gran seguridad y confianza, pero más que nada…sadismo. Madara conocía a la perfección como era esa mujer. No podía confiar en ella. Aunque primero debía averiguar qué era lo que quería. Kasumi era una mujer difícil de tratar, y siempre buscaba algo a cambio.

-Habla- Hablo con frialdad el Uchiha mayor. Provocando una sádica sonrisa en su acompañante.

-Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir los Biju que quieres… Si tu a cambio… Me entregas a esa chica llamada Karin.

Propuso con su rostro deformado por la locura. Madara solo pudo alzar ambas cejas confundido, no entendía que quería con Karin. Pero si lo ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, valía la pena.

-Hecho.

Kasumi sonrió aun mas, satisfecha por la respuesta del Uchiha. Un nuevo enemigo se aliaba a Madara. La noche era la única testigo del horrible futuro que le esperaba al mundo shinobi.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! a todos! Mi ser Nanami-Uzumaki! y pues aqui les traemos la conti de "**Be Human**" Espero que la disfruten y no olviden dejar un reviw... Y pasar a leer nuestras historia Ó.ó broma xD Pero si dense una vuelta, eso nos hara muy happys xD okno

Bueno eso es todo Atte: **Nanami-Uzumaki**

* * *

><p>areGente de Fanfiction, ¡Hola ;D! aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic KakaKarin, esta vez hecha por mi<p>

Jxszx, dejen sus review y así salvaran a la humanidad haciendo que nos inspiremos para escribir :p XD

NOTA.- Yo **Jxszx**, soy hombre, soy un hombre macho, un hombre muy macho XD, Nanami es la chica, y gracias por el Review ;D!

Disfrútenlo *0*

* * *

><p>02: Mi primer encuentro con Konoha<p>

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a aquellos sujetos, fue frustrante cuando los ninjas de Konoha me trajeron aquí en serio me asuste, incluso cuando los vi me escondí detrás del Jounin… ¿Kakashi?, si creo que ese era su nombre, Naruto y Sakura se fueron con él, al parecer hay un poco de revolución por el hecho de que no hay un Hokage…

-¡Bien niña!, ya tienes comida, ¡habla!-Grito Ibiki un poco desesperado, Karin se había tomado su tiempo para comer, tiempo que quizás no tenían, estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

-Está bien, está bien, no tienes que gritar….-Karin comenzó con dicho relato.

…

Quizás a veces es mala idea dejar que una chica con imaginación y despechada cuente su historia, y menos en un interrogatorio…

-Y… Orochimaru me obligaba a todas esas cosas horribles y…. entonces… Sasuke vino y me obligo a seguir sus órdenes… a mí, a una chica débil y desprotegida, ¡… y al final me dejo tirada como a un juguete roto!-Casi con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-¡BUAAAA!, ¡Solo he sido víctima de ellos!

-Entiendo, has pasado por mucho-Dijo uno de los ninjas interrogadores al borde de las lágrimas

-Te he pedido que me hables de Akatsuki y de Kabuto, no te he pedido la historia de tu vida, y tu, no deberías creerte todo lo que te cuentan-Comento el gran Ibiki con voz imponente dirigiéndose a Karin para después dirigirse a uno de sus subordinados.

-Está bien, sinceramente no se mucho puesto que Madara siempre fue el que nos busco, nunca fuimos directamente con él, fuera de eso, las habilidades que conocemos de él son las mismas que probablemente ustedes conocen, puesto que siempre usa sus mismos trucos. Kabuto… hace mucho que no sabemos de él, no, no hemos tenido contacto… lo que Madara busca… infundir a la humanidad en un Genjutsu eterno…-Fue lo que menciono con la mirada baja, no podía verlos y que creyeran que mentía. No, no mentía, ella decía la verdad.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados, Karin solo continúo en su posición, pero ella sabia la impresión de los interrogadores.

-Diría más, pero me siento muy encerrada y necesito un poco de aire. Tal vez pueda salir un rato quizás-Comentaba la chica pelirroja, esto tomo un poco desprevenidos a los interrogadores.

-Bien, pero llevaras escolta contigo, no podrás escapar. Tienes suerte de que mi cuarto de la honestidad se haya destruido… -Fueron las palabras de Ibiki que hizo que se le helara la sangre, no creía que lo que había frente a ella fuera algo con sentimientos.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿al menos puedo elegir quien?-Preguntaba haciendo que los interrogadores se vieran entre ellos, para luego asentir-Quiero a Sakura-

-La unidad médica quizás este ocupada con ella, elige a alguien más-

-Está bien, el sujeto que me trajo con ustedes-

-Kakashi está ocupado con unos asuntos, ¿hay algún otro que se te ocurra?-

-De acuerdo… Naruto, el rubio despreocupado con cara de tonto-Dijo describiendo a Naruto con las manos, pero solo el nombre les hizo recordar al gran héroe que yacía en Konoha en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, supongo que puedes pasar tiempo con el héroe, escóltala con Naruto-Ordenaba Ibiki a uno de sus subordinados, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, seguro que Naruto le sacaría la información que necesitaba, no era tan tonto después de todo.

::

Me pude librar de la interrogación temporalmente, no voy a mentir debo reordenar las ideas de mi cabeza, el suceso con Sasuke no me será fácil de superar, quizás… no lo sé, endulza tu vida es lo que dicen… no se si se refieran a arrojarme azúcar a la cara, se nota que el que lo dijo, no le rompieron el corazón…. Literalmente, pero bueno estoy viva, y no es que me tome venganza pero… no puedo permitir que Sasuke siga haciendo de las suyas… no después de lo que me hizo ¿Qué pasara con Juugo y Suigetsu? ¡aaah!, demasiados pensamientos, necesito tomar aire fresco.

Siguió caminando junto con su escolta, hasta que divisaron a lo lejos a 2 individuos, Naruto y Sakura, ellos 2 rápidamente se dieron cuenta de cómo la pelirroja se acercaba siendo escoltada por un miembro del escuadrón de inteligencia.

-¿Ah?, escuadrón de inteligencia, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa desconcertada, puesto que su Sensei había llevado a la pelirroja a interrogación

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo…-Entonces él y el rubio se fueron a hablar mientras Karin y Sakura se quedaban observando cómo se retiraban.

-Hola… Sakura-Saludaba Karin de manera un poco tímida, después de todo era un enemigo… no debía meterse en problemas, por su seguridad.

-Hola, Karin, ¿no?-La chica pelirroja solo asintió- ¿Te dejaron salir?, espero hayas dicho todo lo que sabias, si coperas veras que todo saldrá bien-Sonriendo de manera cálida.

-Sí, yo… les dije todo lo que sabía-Le contesto un poco cabizbaja- Me dieron permiso de salir para acomodar mis ideas y por lo que veo Konoha ya se está recuperando muy rápido.

-Si… Akatsuki… debemos detenerlos, disculpa tengo que ir al hospital, nos vemos-Haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después irse corriendo.

(Ya veo, la chica que está enamorada de Sasuke… le deseo suerte, dicen que el amor lo puede todo, quizás sea la oportunidad de que Sasuke, Sasuke…)- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un buen rubio, el héroe de Konoha.

-Bueno Karin, ahora debo cuidarte, ¿A dónde quiere ir?-Pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, no sabía cómo ese chico le hacía para estar feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba.

-Sinceramente solo quería salir, a donde vaya no importa, necesito…-Pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto se estaba yendo caminando-¿¡QUE?,¡ME ESTAS IGNORANDO?

-No, anda, vamos-Siguiendo caminando alcanzado rápidamente por Karin que corrió detrás de él dándole alcance muy rápido

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto curiosa a su acompañante, viéndolo de reojo

-Me muero de hambre, ah….-Caminando como un zombi

Karin solo lo siguió, le daría el gusto de ir a comer, después de todo…Konoha le lleno el estomago cuando llego ahí

::

Ichiraku fue de las primeras cosas que Naruto procuro que se reparara primero, era su lugar favorito, su lugar de paz, así que cuando escucho que lo estaban reconstruyendo rápidamente hizo lo posible por ayudar y que quedara aun mas grande que antes… bueno, todo sea por el ramen.

-Así es viejo, me encontré con Sasuke y ahí fue donde nos encontramos con ella-Decía Naruto medio comiendo, medio explicando la historia y medio presentando a Karin-Ella es Karin, vino para ser interrogada

-Ah… ya veo… bueno supongo que es tu primera visita en Konoha, no pareces mala persona, así que la casa invita, ¡buen provecho!-Decía Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen

-No, no se moleste, yo ya comí-Contesto Karin muy avergonzada debido a que ella quizás no pertenecía a ese lugar, por lo que no debía tenerse consigo misma tantas "consideraciones"

-Anda, Karin-San, te gustara, es el mejor de Konoha-Hablaba de manera sonriente la hija del dueño, Ayame, Karin volteo a ver a Naruto el cual solo sonrió, convenciéndola, la cual comenzó a comer.

Después de unos momentos donde los dueños y empleados hablaban con Naruto y ella se mantenía en silencio escuchando feliz la conversación, se sintió bien consigo misma, acababa de casi morir…. Fue casi como si hubiera renacido en un lugar totalmente diferente para ella, después de salir de Ichiraku, siguieron caminando sin rumbo hasta que Naruto diviso a lo lejos un árbol que en él había un columpio, le sorprendió que dicho lugar quedara intacto después del Jutsu de Pain sobre la aldea, Naruto se acerco corriendo y se sentó en el.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunto Karin al ver la sonrisa que Naruto tenía, esta vez era una sonrisa diferente, como si fuera de un bonito recuerdo.

-Aquí es a donde venia al salir de la academia, cuando me sentía solo venia y me sentaba en este columpio, aunque nadie estuviera para impulsarme, me sentía bien conmigo mismo-Contesto con un poco de tristeza en su cara que rápidamente desapareció-Pero está bien, eso quizás me hizo como soy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Por qué alguien te iba a tratar mal?, se nota que aquí la gente es muy bondadosa-Pregunto una Karin desconcertada.

-Bueno si… pero conmigo al principio fue diferente, solo pocas personas me toleraban puesto que, no será un secreto para ti, yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y como tal, las personas me trataban como el mismo demonio que alguna vez en el pasado amenazo a la vida en esta aldea. Pero bueno, es la vida de un Jinchuriki-Contaba Naruto sentado en su columpio, entonces Karin comenzó a impulsarlo-¿Ha, Karin?

-Sé lo que es eso, digo, no soy un Jinchuriki, pero sé lo que es las personas vean lo que quieren ver en ti, no vean mas allá, así es como es Sasuke… el… solo ve personas que destruir o personas que utilizar… nada mas, y Orochimaru, ellos solo me utilizaron por mi habilidad, y las demás personas, no lo sé, quizás yo tampoco tuve una buena vida, pero anda, es lo que nos hace fuertes, ¿no?-Hablaba Karin sin dejar de impulsar a Naruto, a ambos le agradaba estar con un "amigo" en ese momento, pero entonces Naruto se paro y sentó a Karin en el columpio, comenzando a impulsarla-¿Pero…?

-Te equivocas… pelear por alguien, los lazos… son los que te hacen poderoso, ya ves a Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei, a mí quizás… el saber que alguien te agradece eso en algún lugar, porque el verdadero poder es el que te otorgan las personas… la fe que ponen en ti, y al final, cuando mueres piensas el porqué viviste y el porqué moriste, fue algo que Kakashi-Sensei y Ero-Sennin inculcaron en mi-Contaba Naruto su historia alegremente, sin dejar de impulsarla, Karin solo tenía una gran emoción en su mirada, y sus manos sostenían las cuerdas del columpio, y fue cuando se dio cuenta… el poder que creaba el tener un lazo, el poder de la fe…

-¿Ero-Sennin?, ¿eres acaso…?-Preguntaba con un semblante totalmente diferente, la pelirroja tenía una cara entre preocupación y rayos, Naruto rápidamente se sintió nervioso.

-¡Espera!, no es lo que crees, el fue mi maestro, Jiraiya, y yo le puse ese apodo, fue un gran hombre…-Le contesto muy nerviosamente pasando a la calma total, Karin rápidamente identifico de quien hablaba, aquel que Pain le dio muerte, pero seguro Naruto no quería hablar de eso, después de todo lo menciono en "pasado"

-Sí, seguro que así fue, me alegra que mi estadía aquí no será tan dura-Riendo de manera nerviosa, siendo observada por el rubio, la tarde se hizo presente y cierto Shinobi de cabello gris y mascara paso por ahí.

-Yoh, Naruto, vengo por la interrogada, Ibiki la quiere de regreso-Hablo Kakashi saludando a los presentes.

-He, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Qué no serás Hokage?-Pregunto Naruto un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que su Sensei estuviera ahí.

-¿No escuchaste la noticia?...-Pero no tuvo que decir mas, Naruto salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde la Hokage yacía, Tsunade había despertado-Bueno, viendo que Naruto se fue yo te acompañare con el escuadrón de inteligencia.

-He… si está bien-Contesto la pelirroja levantándose, ahora se preguntaba qué tipo de lazo tendría Kakashi para ser poderoso, que hacia especial a ese ninja.

-¿Ah?, ¿paso algo?-Pregunto Kakashi puesto que la chica no quitaba su mirada de el, esta rápidamente volteo la vista y negó con la cabeza, a Kakashi se le hizo raro el estrafalario peinado de la chica, la mitad desarreglado y la otra mitad perfectamente peinado, pero él no era nadie para criticar, su peinado también decía muchas cosas-Espero cooperes con la aldea, tómalo como un favor… necesitamos la mayor información para detener a Madara y poder salvar a Sasuke, si lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlos, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado, como…-Poniendo su mano en la herida ocasionada por Sasuke, cerca de sus costillas.

-No te preocupes, ahora estas en Konoha, ya casi esta reconstruida… además, con la guerra presente, quizás ellos te tengan en segundo término, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Eso me alivio, por alguna razón creo que puedo confiar en él, no me queda de otra, pero siento en verdad que quizás las cosas por primera vez están saliendo bien, quiero que salgan bien… este sujeto, su chakra… ¿Qué lo hace así?, bueno, por lo menos no me estarán buscando para acabar conmigo…

::

-Jajaja, su habilidad es única Madara-Kun, fue un error sacarla de tu lista de amigos, Jajajaja, ¡será mía!, yo le daré el mejor uso en esta guerra… eso puedes apostarlo…

Continuara…


End file.
